That much to growing up
by Katzenaugen
Summary: Highschool can be a pain in the ass. Especially with a girl that wants to be slim, one has to have good grades and one living through divorce. Tifa, Cloud and Zack. I know I had this posted up once- changes. Plase review also my other stories. Love Mel


**Ups and Downs**

**Bothering Me**

_Chapter 1_

Something fell to the ground. Zack rolled onto his side, his stomach hurt from hunger. He couldn't go downstairs though. It was another war. Another war he didn't want to get involved in. It hurt him to see them yelling at each other. Why were they arguing? He heard his name. Was it because of me? A few black bangs hid his eyes. They felt hot and watery. No, he wouldn't cry. He was a man after all. He was curious though. Was he the cause of yet another quarrel? Was he the cause of another porcelain plate being smashed into pieces?

Slowly he got up from his bed and sat down close to the stairs where he could hear more. It had been a month without any quarrel. But now the time had come again. Either it was him or they got worse every time they argued. "You know he is spoiled." it came to Zack's ears. Who? He? Zack? The black-haired boy who had once been best in class and who had always helped in the house? He pulled his knees close to his chest and rested his head on his knees. A shiver ran down his spine. He wasn't the good boy anymore. Something had changed inside him. Not only bodily changes. His mind, his way of thinking. He longed for private life. He didn't like his parents interfering. And yes, he might even be a rebel in class. Everything sounded so far away. He couldn't follow the conversation anymore. The hunger had vanished too. Sadness spread in his chest like a disease. Was it his fault they didn't love each other anymore? He remembered perfectly how he kissed her gently at Christmas when mum had bought him a watch with her name carved into it. That had been three years ago. He had been 13 then. Did they even love each other back then? Were they just kissing to pretend? He believed it was then, that everything came to a fall. Or was it his fault after all? Or were 25 years of marriage just enough. Would you once get fed up of being around the same human all the time? Could love really vanish? Thousands of thoughts ran through his mind. The noise of a door being slammed shut called him back to the living. Apparently the argument was settled. Once the door to his parents sleeping room had been slam shut it was a sign that either had given up. Tomorrow would be a new day. Everything was ok again. But he feared it was all pretend. Would he have to deal with this until he was 20 and could move out? Would they then continue like now until they died? "Everything is perfect with every other married couple. All of my friends have perfect families. Parents that love each other. Just what did I do wrong?" he muttered to himself as he strode back to his room. Thudding onto his bed he recalled what he had just heard.

---

"Did you study enough?" Mrs Strife asked and took a peak inside her 16 year old son's room.

"Mum." Cloud said annoyed. "You treat me like a prisoner." she sighed. "I am sorry hunny, but I have to. Your grades are dropping. Where-"

"Yes, yes. Where do you think will you work once with grades like that?" he scowled. "Quit it already. I am doing my best." Cloud rose from his chair and closed the door, pushing his mother outside. She shook her head. "Then prove me." she scoffed before walking back into the kitchen. Cloud's anger was writ large in his face. He didn't fancy his parents butting into his school life, but he couldn't come round it. His grades indeed hadn't been the best lately, but it was just a phase. He would get over that and prove his parents wrong. He stared at his agenda. Maths-exam tomorrow. He wasn't so bad at maths. But even in this subject he had failed last time. He felt a little nervous. He had to prove them wrong. It felt as though they had lost faith.

Somebody knocked onto the door. "Come inside." Cloud growled. "I just wanted to wish you good luck for tomorrow." his father said, standing in the doorframe. "I know you are going through a hard time at the moment with all these exams, but-"

"It's ok dad. I know. After all, I am just a teenager, is it that what you are trying to tell me?" Cloud spouted. Anger was building up inside him. His father sighed and closed the door again. His parents trying to convince him to study more didn't make him feel any better. He wanted to do this on his own, without their help. He didn't need anyone to push him.

---

Tifa thumbed through a magazine. Awing at every oh so beautiful dress. All these models, they were so pretty and their bodies were perfect. "I wish I could once wear a dress like that too." she sighed. "I want to be the face of many magazines too. People wanting to take photos of me desperately." Sighing again she put the magazine away. "It's just a dream after all. I'll never be as pretty or as slim." she said rising from her bed. She went over to the big mirror and eyed herself closely. Putting her jeans and shirt off she touched her body. She had always liked it, but lately she had gained quiet some weight. She never cared what she ate but it had been too much in the past months. Due to stress at school she had done less sports too. Tifa frowned. "Oh well." Putting her jeans on again, she decided not to care. She wasn't so shallow. She wouldn't diet. She was happy and If a man wouldn't want her because of her body she wasn't worth her anyways. That's what she had been taught and what she stuck to. She felt great in her body and dieting was way too much of a hassle for her. She enjoyed eating. Just recently she heard of another model dying of anorexia. "No, I wont be like that. I'll stay like I am. Even if it is a little too much." She smiled at herself in the mirror. After all, in this jeans I look skinny anyways. Nobody knows what's beneath. The little dents and everything. It was well hidden. She grinned to herself. Striking a seducing pose she burst out laughing. "I am ridiculous."

"Good night, hunny." she heard her mother call. "Good Night mum." she called back. Checking her agenda she noticed tomorrow was the maths-exam. She was perfect at maths anyways, so it would be easy for her.

-----

So this is my first attempt at a high school fic. This was only some sort of introduction. I do hope people will love this story as much as my others. I took it off once and redid it – slightly. It seems like my best stories died, so maybe this will get me back to life, back to when I felt people loved reading my stories. : )


End file.
